WO 2005/103550 A1 discloses a plug-in connection for producing liquid-tight or gas-tight connections in the automobile industry, the plug-in connection comprising a connecting piece and a plug-in part and a moulded sealing ring which is received in a sealing groove between the connecting piece and the plug-in part. The sealing ring has a U-shaped cross section with the open side of the U-shape aligned with the longitudinal axis of the connecting piece and the plug-in part. The sealing ring is radially supported by the connecting piece and the plug-in part, respectively, and exerts a sealing pressure between both parts.
When assembling the plug-in connection the sealing ring is exposed to deformation due to interference between the plug-in part and the outer face of the sealing ring.
EP 0 692 660 A1 discloses a groove seal of metal which has a cross section in the form of a capital letter omega comprising a curved C-shaped body portion and supporting legs at each end of the body portion. The open side of the C-shaped body portion is aligned with the longitudinal axis of the pieces being connected together. In the radial direction, the supporting legs of the groove seal contact the outer radial and inner radial wall of the sealing groove.